


[podfic] precious and fragile things

by reena_jenkins



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Podfic, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Voiceteam 2020, ladies in charge, podfic cover art welcome!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: The voice of a soulmate can vary in volume and clarity, and when your soulmate dies, their voice feels cold in your head, if you can even hear it at all.
Relationships: Elsa/Rapunzel (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[podfic] precious and fragile things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [precious and fragile things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458147) by [Fiannly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannly/pseuds/Fiannly). 



[no podfic coverart for this one, but if you'd like to make some I would absolutely appreciate it!]

 **Warnings:** Soulmates, ladies in charge, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Soul Bond

 **Length:** 00:07:51

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(T_Froz\)%20_precious%20and%20fragile%20things_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
